rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover Ebi/Affiliation
Affiliations Atlesian Military Clover is the leader of the Ace Operatives, Atlas’ elite fighting force. As a result, he is one of James Ironwood's most trusted individuals, with knowledge of Salem and her group, as well as the Relics and the Maidens. Atlas Academy Clover was a student at Atlas and graduated as a member of the military. Ace Operatives Vine Zeki Vine is Clover's teammate. Elm Ederne Elm is Clover's teammate. In "As Above, So Below", the two share a friendly handshake before dropping down to Mantle to stop the Grimm invasion. Harriet Bree Harriet is Clover's teammate. Marrow Amin Marrow is Clover's teammate. In "Pomp and Circumstance", Marrow is shown to look up to Clover, imitating his expressions and posture when leaving the Abandoned SDC Mine. Clover finds humor in Marrow's more childlike behavior, chuckling at him as Marrow dramatically tells an Atlas Soldier what happened in the mine. Team STRQ Qrow Branwen Clover and his team apprehended Qrow in Mantle, following their unauthorized arrival in an airship. Once the group was released, Clover and his team apologized for the miscommunication, offering to start over. Later, in "Ace Operatives", the two begin developing a friendship, having been assigned on the mission to the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2 together. Qrow lets Clover know about his Semblance of bringing misfortune, to which Clover comforts him by telling Qrow to not beat himself up over things and jokingly winks at him. Clover respects Qrow, informing him that his Semblance doesn't define him, noting that Qrow is a good role model based on how he inspired and taught his nieces. Qrow begins to warm up to the guy as a result of him pointing this out. In "Sparks", Qrow and Clover are seen playing cards together, where Clover tells Qrow the kids are lucky that they had him, and advises Qrow to not deflect compliments. Before their fight, Clover tried to get Qrow to turn himself over in order to help Robyn in "With Friends Like These". Qrow retaliates by accusing Clover of manipulating him. The two grew close enough that when Tyrian murdered Clover with Qrow's weapon, Harbinger, that Qrow completely broke down, declaring a blood-curdling intent to kill the scorpion Faunus in revenge. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ruby was one of the people the Ace-Ops captured in Mantle. Following her release, the team apologized for the inconvenience caused by their miscommunications. Clover and Ruby planned the mission to the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2 together along with Qrow and Jaune Arc. Following an encounter with a Geist, Clover tells Qrow he believes that his niece is quite talented. Happy Huntresses Robyn Hill ]] Clover and Robyn appear to have some history together, having a sense of familiarity with one another. In "Sparks", Robyn blocks the escort Clover is assigned to take to the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, demanding to know why Dust supplies aren't being given to Mantle. Clover attempts to dismiss the escort as a usual yearly check-up, but his bluff is seen through. This confrontation leads to a standoff between the Happy Huntresses and Clover's group. Clover reminds her she can find out through the proper legal channels, saying a fight wouldn't bode her election well, causing Robyn to let them through. Before leaving, Clover wishes Robyn good luck in the elections. Their relationship turns sour in "With Friends Like These", when Robyn accuses Clover of aiding Ironwood, who she views as a tyrant, when he tried to peacefully arrest Qrow. Clover attempts to talk her down before she attacks him. After their airship crashed, Clover tried to get Qrow to turn himself over to help her. Salem's Inner Circle Tyrian Callows Clover was tasked by Ironwood to investigate the murders across Mantle that had been framing him. After the events of "A Night Off", Clover realizes Tyrian was behind this. During the attack in Mantle, Clover and Qrow help Robyn ambush Tyrian in an alleyway, where the Faunus is captured. In "With Friends Like These", Tyrian helps Qrow fight off Clover, ultimately murdering him with Qrow's weapon, Harbinger. Atlesian Military James Ironwood Ironwood is Clover's superior. Clover has great trust and hold a respect towards him. In "With Friends Like These", despite of Ruby's warning, Clover doesn't betray Ironwood and he is willing to follow his extremist methods and capture Qrow. Category:Affiliation pages